Park Middle School 2: No School!
by Regular Writer
Summary: In this sequel to Park Middle School, Mordecai and Rigby want to have a normal summer, they want to get with Margaret and Eileen, go camping, go to the beach, and more! But when a new kid comes to town, the kids average summer makes them want to go back to school! CANCELLED. SOON WILL BE DELETED
1. Summers finally here!

**Rigby300- I'm back with Park Middle School! Here's the first chapter to the sequel, DO ****NOT ****READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN PARK MIDDLE SCHOOL 1!**

**Summer's Finally Here!**

Mordecai Quintel happily walked down the street, he was excited about the summer, he wanted to have a lot of fun with his friends, and…get a girlfriend. When he woke up to find his school closed, he screamed happily. _I can't believe that summer arrived this quickly! _He thought. He had many friends he wanted to talk to. His best friend, Rigby Salyers, was one of the coolest guys he met.

Rigby was lazy and wanted to do other things than do homework and chores, his crush, Margaret Haddad, kissed him the night before, Margaret was extremely nice to him and loved him back. There was Pops Maellard, a loveable big-headed goof ball who lives in the 30's instead of living in 2003 [It takes place in that year]

Benson Marin had short temper, and yells at people a lot, but he was still a good friend to him. Eileen Lewis, Rigby's crush, was an incredibly smart mole who just like Rigby, gets bullied. Then there were the twins, Greg and Wendy Hawkins, Greg was gallant and took risks, his sister Wendy, however, was shy and was the kind of girl who doesn't take chances.

The night before, he almost got killed by a freaky three-eyed, ugly, and psychotic coyote named Isha Bloshnyn, who wanted to date Margaret, but poor Mordecai didn't let him. So he went insane.

The 13 year old walked up the sidewalk, thinking about what he should do this summer. As soon as he made it to Rigbys, he saw Rigby's 9 year old brother Don sitting on the couch, watching Dexter's Laboratory while eating breakfast, "Hey Don" Mordecai said. "Hi Mordecai! How are you?" Don replied.

"Good, where's Rigby?"

"Sleeping, of course, he'll sleep until supper time if you let him"

"Ha-ha, Rigby needs to get up"

Mordecai walked upstairs and found his friend sleeping in his bedroom. "Get up" Mordecai said to his friend. Rigby remained to stay in his bedroom. "EILEEN IS IN A BIKINI!" Mordecai screamed. "Where?!" Rigby yelled out as he woke up. Mordecai laughed as Rigby slugged him in the arm.

"Why?"

"It's summer, dude, and wake up"

"IT'S SUMMER?"

Rigby always reacted to stuff like this, on spring break Rigby ran out and screamed "Bye Bye School, I ALWAYS hated you!"

Mordecai was about to say "What will we do today?" but Rigby screamed and jumped out of his bed, still in his PJ'S, ran down stairs, and yelled out "YES!"

Don stepped back away from his older brother, "I'm scared" he said. Mordecai patted his head and said "Christmas Break was scarier"

Don walked upstairs. "Rigby, Greg wants us at his house in a couple minutes" Mordecai told him. "But, I just got up!" Rigby said. He grabbed a box of cereal; dumped the contents into his mouth, put away the cereal, drank from the milk carton, and dropped it on the floor. Rigby threw off his PJ'S and put on a t shirt with a ketchup stain and jeans with grass blood smeared on the knees.

"Let's go!"

The two ran out of the door

Don came downstairs and saw the mess his brother made. "The things I do for Rigby" Don said. He cleaned up the milk and got dressed to go to the store and buy a milk carton.

V

Mordecai and Rigby ran all the way up the sidewalk to get to Greg's house. As soon as they made Rigby tackled the door. "Ever heard of a door knob?" Mordecai asked laughing. Rigby slowly touched the door knob without even turning it. "It's locked let's try something else." Rigby said. Instead of Greg opening the door, it was Wendy. "Greg! You're friends are here!" she yelled. "Mordecai! Rigby! Get up here!" Greg yelled.

Mordecai moved past Wendy and ran upstairs. "Wait for me!" Rigby yelled. He pushed Wendy backwards and ran upstairs. Wendy got up and sighed.

"Rabble rousers"

V

Mordecai and Rigby entered Greg's room. Greg, Benson, and Pops were sitting on the floor. "Come" Greg said. Mordecai and Rigby sat in the circle. Greg pulled out a white board.

"What shall we do first for summer break?" Greg asked his friends. "Video games!" Rigby yelled. Mordecai, Rigby and Greg liked going to the arcade and playing Mortal Kombat games. "The beach, good stuff happens to me every time I go there." Benson suggested. "How about some books?" Pops asked. His friends stared at him awkwardly. "No" all four of them said at the same time. "We should go camping, and play "Guy vs. Nature!"" Mordecai said.

Greg wrote down the suggestions on his white board.

"Video Games, Beach, Camping" Greg said as he wrote down the suggestions. Pops couldn't think of anything that would be "fun" to his friends.

V

The night before this event, an asylum was normally going good. But one night, something bad happened. The guards were playing cards, instead of guarding the most deadly criminal, the criminal started to break out of the criminal's cot, the criminal tried to move it's hand. When it did, the guardians had their necks broken their necks and fell down on the ground. "H-h-hallllfffff…..w-w-w-w-waaaaaaayyyyyyyyy…ttt-t hhhhheeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeee….." the criminal mumbled.

V

The boys walked downstairs to find Wendy, sitting with Margaret and Eileen. "Mordecai!" Margaret said. Mordecai blushed; he had kissed Margaret the night before. The two stared at each over happily, Rigby and Eileen blushed when they saw each-over.

"Rigby, can't you believe we're not dead, and it's summer!?" Eileen said.

"That was freaky; luckily we survived being attacked by that psycho!"

Mordecai and Margaret stared at each over.

All 7 children danced happily that they were on summer break!

"Ready for summer?" Pops asked.

Everyone screamed "Yes" and ran out the door to go to the park.

Mordecai wanted a normal summer, but of course, for him and his friends, they were ALL wrong….

V

**Rigby300- Read and Review! And yes, I know you guys this would be called "Park High School" that will be the third and final story to the trilogy, I will make more chapters sometime this weekend and I hope you guys like it, I'll also make the chapters longer and make more than the original, and of course, a LOT of Mordegret and Rigleen!**


	2. Kids Night Out

Kids Night Out

Mordecai, Rigby, Greg, Pops, and Benson put on their shoes, Greg had very white and shiny sneakers, Pops had flip flops, "Oh, I love my flippy floppys!" Pops said. "Everybody got their money?" Greg asked. The boys each pulled out one 20 dollar bill out of their pockets, their parents let them go to Pizza Castle [SpongeBob Reference], a restaurant with the best pizza in town, and a whole arcade with awesome games, the boys always played Mortal Kombat, Pac-Man, and racing games.

Even the girls were going, all 7 teens jumped on their bikes and rode all the way to Pizza Castle. "I'm going to beat Shao Kahn this time!" Rigby said. Mordecai and Greg laughed. "You can't even beat the first character in the tournament." Greg added. "Shut up!" Rigby yelled. Eileen laughed. "Rigby, what's your favorite pizza topping" Eileen said awkwardly, she wanted to talk to Rigby, but she didn't have any idea on what to say, she was embarrassed.

"Pepperoni" Rigby replied. "Mine too!" Eileen said, the two looked at each over, then, Rigby crashed his bike into a trash can. Trash spilled all over the place, Mordecai, Greg, and Benson laughed at Rigby's misfortune. "It's not funny!" Rigby yelled, as Pops and Eileen helped him up, they grabbed the trash bags on the ground and put them into the cans. _I feel so stupid! _Rigby thought.

As soon as they made it to Pizza Castle, they sat at a circular table. Mordecai sat next to Margaret, and Rigby sat next to Eileen. As soon as their pizza arrived, the seven ate their food, Rigby and Eileen shared a pepperoni pizza, the entire dinner reminded him of "The Lady and the Tramp". Mordecai got some milkshakes, Mordecai, Margaret, and Wendy got chocolate, Rigby, Greg, and Eileen got strawberry, and Benson got bubblegum.

Benson and Pops had a conversation about school, Greg tried to gross out Wendy, Mordecai looked at his milkshake, then at Margaret's, he wanted to share a milkshake with Margaret, romantically, but when Mordecai tried to put his straw in Margaret's, she turned around and Mordecai put his straw back and blushed. He stared at Rigby and Eileen.

"Rigby, this is so much fun!"

"I know! My mom never lets me out past 8!"

"It's 5"

"My watch is off, sorry about that"

"Ha-ha, you're so sweet"

Greg interrupted by yelling "Aren't I awesome for coming up with this idea, I told you guys it would be best to do it after school ended!"

V

The gang went to the arcade, they were about to go to the racing games, but they saw a mechanic, and a penguin, a male penguin, he looked 13, like the gang, he was talking to the mechanic.

"And that is how I won the science fair" the Penguin ended.

"I seriously don't care dude" said the mechanic.

The penguin growled and adjusted his glasses.

Rigby ran up to the guy, "Hey! You're that geek from school! Leonard!"

"No, it's Sheldon, we're in the same math class"

Sheldon was holding a text book, it said "The History in one book". Greg yawned. "What are you doing here?" asked Mordecai. "Just studying/ babysitting my 9 year old cousin, she's probably off biting the necks of poor citizens of this fair town." Sheldon said. "What you just say?" Rigby asked. "I am only communicating with you animal beings, I'm not speaking the spain language of the people who live in that continent, wow, you guys need to study more!" said the nerd.

"Do you have a dictionary?" Wendy teased. "No" Sheldon replied. "What do you do on weekends?" asked Benson. "I study, watch animal planet, and go outside and take notes on the specimens I identify, did you know that there are more trees than you think?" Sheldon asked. All seven kids shrugged. "It was nice meeting you" Mordecai said as the gang left. "What a nerd" Greg said. "That's not really nice, Greg" said Margaret. "Hey, he was reading a text book in summer! He needs to get a life!" said Rigby. Mordecai slugged Rigby in the shoulder.

V

Mordecai walked up to a "Mortal Kombat 2" machine, he pulled out a quarter and put it in the slot. He chose "Sub-Zero" and started to play. Suddenly, someone put a quarter in the machine. "Select your character" boomed from the machine. Margaret stood there.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing, what do you think?"

Margaret chose "Kitana" as her character. Mordecai was surprised.

"Mortal Kombat is for boys"

"And for girls"

"Margaret, I am so going to beat you!"

The fight began.

"Soooooo…remember that kiss last night, Margaret?"

"Yes, it was last night, my Dad was ticked."

"Well, we're not telling anybody, right?"

"Of course, dude"

"This game is really fun"

"Not until I beat you"

"FINISH HIM"

Margaret had won, and performed a finishing move that ended with Mordecai's character exploding. Margaret laughed and walked away. "We're not telling anybody about that kiss"

**Rigby300- Yes, I based Sheldon off Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory, so don't spam me or anything :P**


End file.
